Absorbent products are often created from multiple materials and components that typically differ in look and feel. Real cloth underwear, however, is generally created from a single chassis material and waist and leg bands. As a result, the real cloth underwear has a consistent look and feel. With respect to disposable absorbent products made from multiple nonwoven components, consumers generally prefer products that more closely emulate the appearance of real cloth underwear. This desire leads to a need to reduce the actual differences in the appearance of a disposable absorbent across its different materials and components and to create perceptions of a similar look and feel across different materials.
Previous attempts in this area have focused on matching a solid color printed nonwoven with a pigmented nonwoven material, or by manufacturing what is typically referred to as a one-piece chassis.